worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Activities guide for characters at level 80
This is a guide giving enjoyable activities to do at level 80. It is a work in progress, and is hoped to provide similar functionality to the "WoW at 60" guide produced back in the day by GameSpy.http://uk.pc.gamespy.com/guides/wowat60 The epic flying mount One need hardly have this pointed out: Get the required to get riding skill for the epic flying mounts. Once you have the riding skill, the mounts are cheap. Well, most of them are. You may pay a premium for a spiffy engineered or faction mount. Long quest chains Completing difficult, long quest chains at the level cap can be enjoyable. A list will be included below. Note also that there are a lot of not-so-long quest chains that require groups to complete, even at 80. Retrying those is worthwhile too. Dungeons Regular Difficulty These dungeons offer good rewards for grinding gold for your epic flying mount. Heroic Difficulty These dungeons are good for gaining reputation through Championing, as well as getting Emblems of Heroism from bosses and the daily dungeon quest. Daily quests Dungeon Dailies There are daily quests for regular-difficulty dungeons and heroic-difficulty dungeons, giving two Emblems of Heroism and plenty of money. Every day, the quest's target instances are randomized. Reputation grinds The Wintersaber Trainers faction in Winterspring is still an option for Alliance players. Yet another land mount! Thorium Brotherhood, Timbermaw Furbolgs, and Argent Dawn still have useful recipes available only at given reputation levels. Doing dailies for Sons of Hodir in the Storm Peaks will let you purchase shoulder enchants and mammoth mounts. With the new championing system, it is easy to get exalted with Wyrmrest Accord, Argent Crusade, Knights of the Ebon Blade, and Kirin Tor. Each of these reputations has good rewards. Raiding Roughly in order of experience: *Naxxramas (10/25) *The Obsidian Sanctum (10/25) *The Eye of Eternity (10/25) *Ulduar (10/25) *Trial of the Crusader (10/25) *Onyxia's Lair (10/25) *Icecrown Citadel (10/25) Professions Professions give a wide variety of gear and other rewards at level 80. Secondary skills can also provide fun and challenge to train. PvP Arena Get some friends together and form an arena team (Arena Charter). Enter the arena battles to get good PvP Gear from vendors in Area 52, Netherstorm. Alterac Valley Gear up with some good blues and join the fight for Alterac Valley! This battleground is a great place for honor grinding, as most games last around 1–2 hours, with intense tower raids allowing sweet HK's. Arathi Basin Gear up with your PvP gear and fight for honor in this fun battleground. Try to get a good team for fighting against the other team, as it is a challenge to get people to cooperate. Warsong Gulch Gear up with good enchants and PvP gear. Choose what you would rather do: Defense or Offense, then follow the raid leader's instructions to win the fight! Eye of the Storm Gear up for this epic battle. The objective here is to hold towers for victory points (Similar to Arathi Basin), as well as to capture the flag in the center of the battle (Similar to Warsong Gulch). Strand of the Ancients Have fun destroying the other teams fortress or defending your own. Whoever gets to the titan artifact first wins! World PvP Participate in battles of the Outland and Northrend zones for great rewards (especially Wintergrasp). Some areas are usually dead, but others can have big battles. You can also raid cities of the other faction (ex. Alliance against Crossroads or Camp Taurajo; Horde against Sentinel Hill). References Kategooria:Guides